Dear Writers of Fan Fiction (Once Upon a Time)
by Maid of Sherwood
Summary: Basically what the characters have to say about us and our stories...
1. There's Only One Peter Pan

**A/N: I know this idea has been done before many times, but I just had to do this. I don't mean to offend anyone with this.**

* * *

Dear Writers,

How many girls are you going to pair me up with? I'm Peter Pan, not some guy for your fantasies. You make me sick. I think I'm done traveling to the other world. And by the way, I am Rumple's father and so much older than you. Deal with it.

From a sickened,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: Poor Peter, but he has to deal with it. If he was an old man the whole time, he wouldn't have many fangirls...**


	2. Ruby Hearts Dr Whale?

**A/N: This one is from Ruby. All you frankenwolf shippers, I don't mean to offend you.**

**AngelicRose: I hope you like this second letter, even though it's short! **

**TazzieLuv13: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Dear Writers,

Yeah, not in love with Dr. Whale.

From,

Ruby


	3. Emma n' Hook

**A/N: This one has two letters, one from Hook and another from Emma! If you have any ideas for letters, please tell me! I would love to know! **

**Dreamshade Waters: Thanks for the review! I don't think that Ruby loves Dr. Whale either. Sorry, frankenwolf shippers! **

**TinyLittleBows106: Thanks for the review and idea! I hope you like this one! **

* * *

Dear Writers,

I love all the fictions about the Lady Swan and I. I love her and I know deep down that she loves me.

Thank you luvs,

Captain Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

Please disregard what Hook said. He's just being himself. (I think he's drunk.)

From,

Emma Swan


	4. Panlix is Not For Felix! (Part 1)

Dear Writers,

I am NOT in love with Pan. Yes, even if he was a girl.

From,

Felix

* * *

**A/N: This just came to mind. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Guest: I'm glad you love it! ****Guest: I'm happy that you found Pan's speech funny! I just had to make that letter because in most stories, I always hear Peter saying, "You got fire. I like fire," which can be really annoying.**

**Guest: I'm happy it's cool!**


	5. Love is a Game Only for Two

Dear Writers,

I am completely in love with Belle. Not Cora, Regina, Emma, or anyone else. I don't know if you realize, I loved Cora once, but now I am completely devoted to Belle. I cannot love Regina because I have loved her mother and Emma is even younger. I express no interest in them. I will not date your OC. I apologize for any inconvenience.

From yours truly,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)


	6. Step Mothers and Daughters

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you want to pair me with Ms. Blanchard, but I assure you, I hate her guts, even though we made up. She was the reason Daniel died and she ruined my life! If I ever see you pairing her with me, I will hunt you down and burn you to a crisp!

Yours Sincerely,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

I am in love with Charming, not Regina. She is my step-mother, it would make it incredibly wrong. Even if she wasn't, it's still not right. Please don't pair me with her.

Thank you,

Snow White

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestion, Guest! If you have a suggestion, please leave a review! Thanks! **

**Obsessive-Gal: I am overjoyed that you thought that my last letter was your favorite! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and suggestion on Snow Queen! **

**Guest: I'm glad that you are content with my first letter! **

**StardustOwl: I am so happy that you think this is fantastic!**


	7. Who's Henry?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions! If you have a suggestion, please tell me! **

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you are so happy by pairing me with Henry. I barely know him.

From,

Paige


	8. I'm Not Mad

Dear Writers,

First of all, I'm not mad. Magic does exist! Second of all, I am not in love with Emma. I was trying to get her to believe! Also, I am definitely not in love with Regina! I hate her so much, why would I ever love her? Third of all, I will not date your Mary-Sue. I have a daughter and we are both mourning my dead wife and her dead mother.

From,

Jefferson


	9. Babysitters, really?

Dear Writers,

Why do I have so many babysitters? I don't know if you've noticed, but I sneak out of the house every day. Also, I was alone when I was kidnapped. My supposed babysitter didn't come with me.

From an annoyed and slightly confused,

Henry

P.S. I don't love Pan. He's my great-grandfather! **Nothing** will change that.


	10. Sleeping What?

Dear Writers,

I'm not in love with Aurora. I wish she would have stayed under the sleeping curse and not be Phillip's true love. In fact, the only reason why I help her is because I promised Phillip to help that whiny girl.

From,

Mulan

* * *

dEa

Dear Writers,

I don't know what your "obsession" is with Mulan and me, but I assure you, I never really liked her. Don't tell her this, but she's kind of a tag-along.

From,

Aurora

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Sleeping Warrior shippers! **

**Stardust Owl: Thanks for the review! When ever I right about pairs, I will most of the time just put two letters in one chapter so that you can see both people's opinions. **

**Obsessive-Gal: Thanks for the suggestion! I really liked the idea! **

**TinyLittleBows106: Your suggestion is next and thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I will try to get your suggestion in as well! **


	11. August and Wood

Dear Writers,

Thanks for including me in most of your fics. The show just seems to forget about me. Also, I don't love me, for all you, as I heard, Wooden Swan, shippers. I know there are very few shippers. but I am older than Emma.

From,

August.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Also, the favorites and follows! Also, thanks to all the people that gave suggestions, Obsessive-Gal, TinyLittleBows106, and Guest (not sure if you are the same person). I also thank you for the reviews, especially the ones that review a lot, StardustOwl, Obsessive-Gal, TinyLittleBows106, all the guests, Marcie Gore, fireflower815, PiperPaigeP3, Mercy Frost, gusenitsa, Dreamshade Waters, TazzieLuv13, and AngelicRose. Up next, is Swan Queen, suggested by many reviewers and then Peter/Wendy. **


	12. No Swaning Way!

Dear Writers,

So I see you guys have a freakish **obsession **with me and Regina. I don't know what runs through your guys' minds, but I WILL NEVER EVER love Regina. Besides, I'm not gay.

Disgusted,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

I think that you writers really have a death wish. I assure you that I have hated Ms. Swan from the minute she stepped into my life. You do realize that I wanted to kill her with my apple tart that instead Henry ate, right?

Sickened beyond relief,

Regina, The Evil Queen


	13. Wendy Pan

Dear Writers,

I would never love Pan. He tried to kidnap one of my brothers and used me to do his dirty work. Also, I don't know if you recall, but he was an adult before he turned into a child again.

From,

Wendy Darling

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't have any affections for Wendy whatsoever. This is the second time I had to write and I hope you realize that I always get what I want...

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: I think Peter is threatening us... ;) Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites, follows and more! It really makes me smile! **


	14. Outlaw Queen, Never Heard of It

Dear Writers,

I thank you for getting at least one thing right. Although I don't know how to confront Robin Hood right now. (I mean wouldn't you feel awkward saying to a man you just met that you are his true love?)

From,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

What is Outlaw Queen? Is that another famous outlaw?

From,

Robin Hood

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestion. I tried my best because I have only seen up until 3x15. **


	15. Baelfire's Thoughts

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you find Emma and Hook so great together. Hook dated my **mother_._ **Although I thank you for the few people that ship us, also known as Swanfire. I making a petition. Whoever finds Emma and Hook, literally my step-dad, creepy, sign up!

From,

Neal (Baelfire)

* * *

**A/N: I think I messed up on this one! Don't get me wrong, I like Captain Swan, but the fact that Hook dated Neal's mom is kind of creepy. ;)**


	16. How is Gold Wicked?

Dear Writers,

Zelena and I will NEVER love each other. There is too much of an age difference. Even if we were roughly the same age, I still don't like her. She kidnapped me for God's sake and tried to use me with the Dark One's dagger!

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)

P.S. Yours is how I sign my letters, I won't actually be yours.

* * *

Dear Writers,

I express no interest in Rumpelstilskin whatsoever. He was my **mother's **love interest. He may have taught me what he knows, but I only used him for my evil and _non-romantic_ purposes.

Sincerely,

Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites, and follows! I never got so many reviews, it's getting hard to respond to all! Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me! ;) **


	17. All of You Should Be Sued

Dear Writers of Fanfiction (note how we used fanfiction),

All of you should be sued for this. Once Upon a Time and its franchise are **_copy righted_ **material. Also, we have one dying question. Why are there so many teenage girls in the story either falling in love with Peter Pan, Hook, Jefferson, Mr. Gold, and so many others? Why oh why does Mr. Gold or Hook suddenly have a daughter who is fiery. In fact, why does Peter Pan have to fall in love with a girl and say, "You got fire. I like fire."?

From,

The Once Upon a Time Writers

P.S. We are the real writers, you just copy off of our work. In fact, we are going to sue you right now!

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually think this would happen, this is just for laughs! **


	18. Daddy's Girls

Dear Writers,

It's me, Rumpelstilskin, again. It has come to my attention that my father, Peter Pan, has many fan girls. This is a scary thought because that would mean that I would have many step-mothers. Also, you cannot change genetics, Peter Pan is my father, for all you fan girls. I beg you not to make it more awkward. Thank you.

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin

P.S. I am really creped out by this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, you guys! I feel so bad for poor Rumple, what about you? ;)**


	19. Milah's Legacy

Dear Writers,

I don't know why there aren't so many fan fictions about me. Also, who is this Emma Swan woman? Why does Killian taken an interest in her?

From,

Milah

P.S. I just found out that I don't exist in most fan fictions and that Killian has forgotten me!

* * *

**A/N: Are you jealous, Milah? I know this isn't the best letter, but even though Milah wasn't that important, I just had an idea. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, suggestions, and follows! If you have a suggestion, please tell me! **


	20. No Girls Allowed!

Dear Writers,

I don't bring girls to stay on Neverland. Wendy is an exception, but not a love interest! Plus, I don't kidnap girls, I only take the boys!

From,

The Shadow

P.S. I should be included more than kidnapping Pan's "love" interest. You are so unfair!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! ;)**


	21. Who Wore It Better?

Dear Writers,

Who do you think wears black better? If you say black is her color, I will hunt you down. BLACK IS MY COLOR.

Regards,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

Don't listen to my sister. I wear black so much better. She's just jealous because her clothing look better on me.

From,

Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West

* * *

**A/N: I thought this would be a cool idea! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and suggestions! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! **


	22. A Child's Mind

Dear Writers,

Daddy tells me you know a lot about us. Can you tell me why you write stories about daddy and Regina?

From,

Roland.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! You guys are awesome! ;)**


	23. What the Beep Is a Crossover?

Dear Writers,

What is a crossover? What is Doctor Who?

From,

Everyone

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! 100 reviews, I am so happy! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome! ;)**


	24. Hooked Pan

Dear Writers,

Why on earth would I be in love with Hook? Disgusting! First, the fan girls and now Hook? You guys are desperate .

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

Dear Writers,

Writing me with the Lady Swan is wonderful. With others, so-so. But Pan, you just crossed the line!

From,

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones


	25. Secret Crushes: Moraine

Dear Writers,

Is it true that there's a ship for Baelfire and I?

From,

Moraine

P.S. Don't tell him, but I **_might_**have a crush on him.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that Moraine has a crush on him, but this is purely for entertainment. **


	26. Panlix Isn't for Pan Either! (Part 2)

Dear Writers,

I have one word and question for you. I won't even bother writing more. Why?

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! ;) Any suggestions, please tell me! **


	27. The Zelena Riots

Dear Zelena,

Why are you trying to hurt us so bad? What did we do to you?

From,

The OUAT Cast (excluding Zelena)

P.S. To all the writers, don't think we've forgotten about you...


	28. The Swan Isn't Gold

Dear Writers,

Why would you pair me with Gold? Do you realize he wrote my name continually on a piece of paper? Creep.

From,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

Any pairing with Emma Swan and I are out of the question.

Yours,

Rumpelstilskin (Mr. Gold)


	29. Cobra Is An Animal, Not a Captain

Dear Writers,

What's Captain Cobra? Is it some sort of animal or what?

From,

Henry Swan/Mills

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! **


	30. The Mary-Sue Spectacular

Dear Writers,

Please keep including me in your fanfics! I need more attention and tragic past stories! Please make sure that everyone falls for and loves me1

Yours Truly,

Mary-Sue

P.S. Don't forget to make me really hot! ;) Kisses!

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist ;)**


	31. Cocksure Hook and Annoyed Emma

Dear Writers,

Thank you for writing these stories! I'm glad that at least you see that I'm a great man! Everyone else thinks I'm a drunk! I don't know why they hate you so much, I like you. (But if you ever do something nasty to me you can forget I said it!)

From,

Captain Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

I'm kinda tired of arguing with Hook, but I have too. Really? Why, just why? He's always so cocksure of himself. If anyone can change him, it's up to you.

From,

Emma Swan

P.S. I hope you guys realize that you're responsible for this?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I really appreciate this! If you have any suggestions, please tell me! ;) Also, I have a poll on my profile. You get to vote who wore black better, Regina or Zelena, or maybe both? **


	32. Names Are Always The Hardest For Boys

Dear Writers,

In case you want to know. The reason why we waited to pick name is not because we were lazy! We had a really hard time choosing. We mean there are so many names to choose from.

From,

The Charmings

P.S. No, we aren't saying this because Rumpelstilskin threatened us...

* * *

**A/N: I don't actually think that Rumple threatened them. It was just for laughs! Thanks for all the support! You know the drill! **


	33. Hook & Hood: Relationships

Dear Writers,

Why are you making me a complete idiot just for Emma to fall in love with, Regina? Disgusting! I thought you loved me!

From,

Captain Hook

P.S. You writers are cruel.

* * *

Dear Writers,

I am in love with Regina and she is in love with me. She is my true love and nothing will change that. Besides, I heard that you shipped Outlaw Queen. That's right, I learned our ship name!

From,

Robin Hood

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! What did you think of pouty!Hook? Next up...Elsa! You know the drill! Robin's letter was a bit AU. I hated the finale because it broke Regina and Robin away! Although, I'm excited for Season 4! **


	34. Who Was That Frozen Lady Again?

Dear Writers,

Although you just saw a scene with me, I appreciate the stories. I hope you don't expect me to sing Let It Go. That was an entirely different version of me. I can't say much, I haven't been properly introduced.

From,

Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

**A/N: This may not be accurate because I haven't seen so much of Elsa in OUAT. **


	35. Robin and Regina Isn't in Marian's List!

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you like pairing Regina and my Robin together. We were married originally. The woman tried to kill me. Don't tell anyone, but I don't buy the fact that she is "good" now.

From,

Marian

* * *

**A/N: I spell Marian like this because that's the way I saw it before. I ship Robin/Marian in a different show, but not this one. Personally, I'm upset that Marian came back to life in OUAT. Thanks for the reviews and support! **


	36. Family Feels Starring Charming!

Dear Writers,

I don't even like Hook. In fact, I wish he wasn't attracted to Emma, but I will never try to intentionally hurt him. If Emma loves him, that is her choice, not mine. I mean look at Snow. My father hated her, but I loved her! I guess true love comes in different forms.

From.

Charming

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! This was a bit OOC. **


	37. Not Hookfire! From Hook and Neal

Dear Writers,

Why on earth would you pair me with Neal? He is more like a friend, maybe son back then, but never a lover!

From an upset,

Hook

P.S. What happened to all the Captain Swan shipping, luvs?

* * *

Dear Writers,

Look, I know I'm dead, but doesn't mean you can pair me with just anyone! Even if you did, why Hook?

From,

Neal (Baelfire)


	38. Belle, Lady of the Dark Castle

Dear Writers,

I appreciate that you write many stories about Rumpelstilskin and myself, but some of them are too inappropriate for my tastes. No, I will never love anyone besides him. Also, I am not a whimpering fool, please don't write me as one.

From,

Belle


	39. Don't Mess With Evil's Mama

Dear Writers,

I have seen some disturbing stories about me. First of all, I don't act like I'm high on drugs, so don't do it! I simply put my delightful plans in effect! If I see one more story about me acting like I'm high, you'll be sorry!

From,

Cora (Queen of Hearts)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything, you guys! Sorry for the wait, I was out of fresh ideas! Please tell me your ideas! Thank you! ;)**


	40. Swanfire All The Way

Dear Writers,

Thanks for at least shipping Emma and me while I was still alive .

From,

Neal Cassidy

P.S. I have another sign up sheet for you guys! Sign up if you're against Captain Swan. Sorry, Hook.

* * *

Dear Writers,

Even though I'm still pissed with Neal dumping me and letting me take the fall for his crime, a small piece of my heart is dedicated to him.

From,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

Wait, what?

From,

Hook

P.S. I thought all of you supported me!

P.P.S. Emma, here. Sorry for hijacking your letter, Hook. See what you writers did to him?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! If you have an ideas, please tell me! I'm running out of ideas! ;)**


	41. It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Snow!

Dear Writers,

Now that I have cleared up that I'm not in love with Regina, (I hope), I want to talk about something else. I've read some of your creepy and disturbing fanfictions about all of us in Storybrooke. I do not act like some twit that is always there just to annoy people! Also, what is a Mary Sue?

From,

Snow White


	42. Hook Feels: Swan Queen

Dear Writers,

I wonder why you choose to do Regina/Emma ship over me. Can we please stick with the Captain Swan ones, but no the gross ones. I'm still trying to get over the ones that I read. Excuse me while I go vomit.

From,

Hook

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for everything and the ideas that all of you have given me! You know the drill by now! Also, for all of you who were confused, a Mary Sue is not a canon character, but a character made up by a fanfiction author. A Mary Sue is a too perfect character. There are many websites where you can learn more if you search for it. Sorry for the confusion. **


	43. I'm Not With Charming, TRUST Me!

Dear Writers,

As you have seen, I'm already heartbroken because of Robin leaving me for that damned woman, Marian. Please don't make it worse by pairing me up with the annoying idiot that is Charming. I feel like cringing when I read about it.

From,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

I back up what Regina had said and that's a lot. I full heartedly devote myself to Snow, not her.

From,

Charming.

P.S. She tried to seduce me one time, get over it! It didn't mean anything.


	44. Beware of Red Beauty

Dear Writers,

I have noticed a lot of stories with Rumple and I, (yes, even the creepy ones). I guess they are okay, besides the creepy ones, but I will warn you. I am not a lesbian. I am completely devoted to Rumple, not Ruby, even if she is one of the best friends I have ever had.

From,

Belle

* * *

Dear Writers,

I hope I wouldn't have to have written twice, but NO, just NO. Belle is a friend, not a lover.

From,

Ruby (Red)

* * *

**A/N: I thank everyone for all the support you've given me. I didn't think this story would be so popular. Please tell me your ideas. I believe that this fiction will include stuff from season 4, fingers crossed! Thanks for the support! ;)**


	45. I've Been Dead For Too Long

Dear Writers (and all Gremma shippers),

I did like Emma, a lot, but I'm dead. Deal with it.

From,

Graham, The Huntsman

P.S, Thanks for bringing that up, Emma! I'm so glad you miss me .

* * *

Dear Writers,

I and Storybrooke still miss Graham, but he's dead. It's time to move on.

From,

Emma

P.S. Don't tell Hook that I liked him. Neal's dead too. :( It feels like all my dates die some traumatic death.

P.P.S. I didn't mean it like that!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! **


	46. Enough With My Depressing Stories

Dear Writers,

I know that I failed in changing the past, but can we move on with the depressing stories about me being dying. Also, WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO REDEEM MYSELF? I will never join their side no matter what, not as long as my sister is there. I wanted to destroy them. Leave me be and leave my death alone.

From,

Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West


	47. I'm Here Whether You Like It Or Not

Dear Writers,

I make children's wishes come true and protect them. Why do you hate me so much?

From,

The Blue Fairy


	48. That Kid's Gonna Get It

Dear Writers,

I realize that Henry has found out about this creepy website and may I assure you that if you ever mention these "ships", well, it's your life.

From,

Regina, The Evil Queen

* * *

Dear Writers,

Whatever Regina said, I back that up. It doesn't mean anything like romance. Don't take it that way. I'm still trying to recover from a trauma after reading a Swan Queen story. Why Henry, why?

From,

Emma Swan

* * *

Dear Writers,

I back up both ladies because I don' want to cause trouble.

From,

Neal

P.S. Just between us, I prefer Swanfire over Captain Swan

P.P.S. Neal, shut up. -Emma

P.P.P.S. Yes, ma'am

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything, guys! I sincerely appreciate all that you do for this story! We're so close to getting 200 reviews! **


	49. Captain Swan and Swanfire Wars

Dear Writers,

This feud as gone on long enough. Join Swanfire today and you'll get to meet the Dark One and more!

From,

Neal

* * *

Dear Writers,

Although Bae has been trying, I think we know who the real choice is. Emma and I are so much compatible anyways.

From,

Hook

P.S. Who do you love more?

P.P.S. It's me, obviously.

* * *

**A/N: Geez. Hook will never change, will he? :) 201 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you to all my reviewers, favorites, and follows! **


	50. Frozen Pan

Dear Writers,

First of all, who is Peter Pan and why am I being paired with him? His name sounds immature.

From,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Writers,

Seriously! Just leave me be.

From,

Peter Pan

P.S. Who's Elsa?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! I can't believe how popular this story is!**


	51. Now Harry Potter?

Dear Writers,

What's Harry Potter? Please leave us alone! We already have to deal with your disturbing stories already.

From,

OUAT Characters

* * *

Dear Writers,

I know what Harry Potter is. Why am I in Hufflepuff?

From,

Henry Swan/Mills


	52. Hooks Can't Sleep!

Dear Writers,

How many times do I have to tell you that I love Emma? Since when did I love Aurora? If you tell me that because I saved her, then. Aw, just screw it.

From,

Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't love Hook. I barely know him. He seems scary, to be honest. I love Phillip.

From,

Aurora

P.S. What do you mean I'm scary? I'm charming, love. -Hook

P.P.S. Leave my wife alone, Hook! -Phillip

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! All of your suggestions are great. By the way, some suggestions are in earlier chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience. ;) **


	53. Hooks Don't Equal Beauty

Dear Writers,

I don't like Belle as a lover. She's the Dark One's love, not mine.

From,

Hook

P.S. I used her for leverage. What happened to all the Captain Swan. Remember that next time you write, loves.

* * *

Dear Writers,

I love Rumple, not Hook. He tried to hurt me and injured poor Rumple's heart.

From,

Belle

P.S. Besides, he's not as good as Rumpelstilskin.

P.P.S. What? -Hook

P.P.P.S. Just give it up, Hook. We all have our **own **true loves. -The ladies of OUAT

P.P.P.P.S. Boo. At least I have fangirls. Hook out.


	54. Captain Snow: Hook Has Had Enough!

Dear Writers,

I love Charming, he's mine and I'm his. Hook is a creep.

From,

Snow

P.S. Hook just told me he's too upset to write.


	55. To Hook, From the Writers

Dear Hook,

Please stop crying. It hurts us. Also we can write whatever ship we want.

From,

The Writers and (maybe) Hook's fangirls

P.S. We love you, Hookie -Hook's fangirls

* * *

**A/N: Thanks! 226 reviews, that's amazing. I have all of you to thank. :) Let's not forget the reviewers and followers! **


	56. Why Am I Always the Bad Guy?

Dear Writers,

We need to talk. Despite my very few Swanfire shippers, (love you guys), why am I the bad guy in every fiction you write down? It always has to be Hook who saves the day while I hurt Emma like crazy. Can you please respect my death and all that I did for her? I left her because I wanted to give her best shot.

From,

Neal (Baelfire)

P.S. I don't think I need to warn you that my dad is the Dark One...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! I just thought this up because I'm going to be gone and I didn't want to have to long of a hiatus. I think all of you know the drill by now! ;)**


	57. The Fangirl Wars

Dear Writers,

Who has the most fangirls? If any of you disagree, we will hurt you! Now tell us, who has the most fangirls?

From,

OUAT Fangirls

P.S.: Your options are Team Peter, Team Hook, Team Rumpelstilskin, Team Graham, Team Charming, Team Robin, and Team Baelfire/Neal.


	58. Wanted: Spell Check For All Authors

Dear Writers,

Please use me! It will save your readers a lot of time!

From,

Spell Check

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry that the updates aren't as hilarious, it's just that I've covered so much and I haven't seen season four yet. When does it come out? Also, thanks for the favorites and follows!**


	59. Frozen Hook? Way Too Early!

Dear Writers,

Frozen Hook? Really? When will you recognize that my one true love is Emma?

From,

Hook

* * *

Dear Writers,

I appreciate that you welcome me with open arms, but I haven't even made a proper appearance yet.

From,

Elsa

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! Who's excited for the season 4 OUAT premiere tomorrow? I know I am! **


	60. New SeasonNew Wacked Up Stories

Dear Writers,

We are all very nervous for the new season because of your wacked up stories. Please don't make it awkward for us.

From,

OUAT cast


	61. Snow Queen's Very First Letter

Dear Writers,

I have intentions and know that I don't just freeze towns. I have much more depth than that.

From,

Snow Queen

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! School's been getting in the way. I haven't been able to get on the fandom lately. **


	62. Hook and His Many Daughters

Dear Writers,

Let's face it. I have so many daughters that I might as well have a town dedicated to them.

From,

Captain Hook


	63. Peter Pan Returns For His Final Letter

Dear Writers,

Why am I still dating your irritating Mary-Sue/yourself? I know I am perfection, but still. Season 3 with me was over a long time ago. Please, do me and you a favor, move on.

From,

Peter Pan

* * *

Dear Peter Pan,

We'll never stop writing about you.

From,

Your Lost Girls

* * *

Dear Writers,

Why, just why? I will make sure that if I ever come back to life, my shadow never comes to get you.

From,

Peter Pan

P.S. This is the shadow, back off, Peter Pan doesn't belong to anyone!


	64. Curses Again, It's Not Our Faul!

Dear Writers,

It's not our fault that Storybrooke is infested with curses. Please stop ranting and writing AUs! In fact, stop writing about us at all!

From,

OUAT Cast

P.S. Why do we even try? It's not like they're going to stop. -An Annoyed Emma

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry for the delay, it's just that I couldn't find anything to write about season 4. It just didn't live up to my standards. I just believe that so far, season 4 is OUAT at it's worst. I do believe it will get better thought. I still love the show! **


End file.
